There's More to Me Than Just Steve
by deans-girl67
Summary: Steve has multiple personality disorder. Tony helps him control it, even on the bad days. But will Steve become unmanageable?


There's More To Me Than Just Steve

Chapter 1

Tony had noticed how Steve changed sometimes. Once in a while, Steve would zone out and when people would try to talk to him, he'd say he was 'David' or 'Annie' or 'Jacob'. It worried Tony a little, but he figured it was just PTSD or something.

But it got worse after only a month.

Tony had only known Steve a month when he started to get…weird. Steve would become someone else for hours at a time. Tony was currently dragging Steve himself into a doctor's office. They were still in the parking lot and Tony touched Steve's arm. Steve pushed Tony away.

"What the hell, Tones? Why are we here?" Steve asked.

"Look, Jacob, I need Steve right now. I brought Steve to the doctor." Tony said.

"Steve's not here, big boy. Why don't you just have fun with me while Steve's nice and locked away inside right now?"

"Jacob, I want to see Steve now."

"Ha. You think I'm gonna leave just because you tell me to? Even you aren't that powerful, Tony."

Tony sighed and just grabbed St- Jacob's arm and dragged him into the building. Jacob fought the whole way until Tony sat him in a chair in the office and went to sigh Steve in. Tony sat beside Jacob. Suddenly, a pair of blues eyes look up at him sadly.

"Tony? Where are we?" A small voice asked.

"Steve? Is that you?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry about Jacob, Tony. I should have tried harder."

"Steve, don't you dare place all the blame on yourself. You can't control whatever's going on up in that pretty blonde head of yours. You try, that's the important thing, Steve."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Tony? When we met on the helicarrier, you couldn't stand me. Now you take care of me."

"Steve, I can't let you suffer through this alone. I may be an ass, but I'm not a dick. If you want to know the truth, I do like you. I'm not too ignorant to see that you like me, too."

"I do like you, Tony. We all like you."

"Well, I like most of you. Jacob can take a hike, but I can deal."

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony put his hand over Steve's and rubbed. Steve looked a little upset, probably just because of the little episode in the parking lot. Tony watched Steve until the doctor called him back. Tony took his hand away and stood up, but Steve grabbed his hand again. Tony smiled and they walked into the office. The nurse sat Steve in a chair and took his blood pressure and asked him a few questions. Steve answered and blushed. She smiled at him. She left and they waited for the doctor. Steve smiled at Tony and crossed his legs at the ankle. Tony raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Steve's thigh.

"Anthony, you flirt. If you want a kiss, just ask, you silly man." Steve said, kissing Tony's lips and smiling.

"Steve?" Tony asked.

"You know I'm not Steve. I'm Annie. Steve's taking a little break right now."

"Oh, right. Well, this is _**Steve's **_doctor's appointment. And don't kiss me again. You're taking advantage of Steve's body."

"You don't like my kisses, Tony?"

"Annie, I like you and all, but you make Steve upset when you won't just let him be himself. But since you're here, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tony, I'm going to make turkey tonight. I know you like brown rice with your turkey, so I'll make some brown rice to go with it. Maybe some green bean casserole? We do have all the Avengers to feed. Have they seen Steve lately?"

"No. Steve hasn't been around much."

"Shame. I like Steve. At least when he's not working you so hard."

"What?"

"Steve has you in the gym all the time. You're too busy for that. A big, strong, busy man like you needs to be fed and taken care of, not trained in judo."

"Annie, stop it. I know what you're doing."

"Why don't you spank me for being a naughty girl? I'll be here for a while."

"Am I interrupting something?" Dr. Newell asked as he walked in.

"No, sir." Tony said.

"Okay then. Hi, Steve, I'm Dr. Newell, I'll be helping you today."

"I'm not Steve. I'm Annie. Steve's locked up in here right now." Annie said, tapping her head.

"Is he now? Could I talk to Steve maybe?"

"What if Steve doesn't want to talk? More importantly, what if I don't want Steve to talk?"

"Well that's not fair to Steve, is it? I'd like to talk to Steve, Annie."

"Sorry, handsome. I'm wearing Steve's pretty little body right now. You talk to me or you talk to no one."

"I think I have what I need. Anthony, can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Tony followed the doctor into the hallway. He had a feeling it was about how Annie popped up when Steve was supposed to be his patient. Tony told himself that the second Dr. Whatever-the-Fuck made fun of Steve, he'd punch him and take Steve/Annie/David/Jacob home.

"I think Steve has multiple personality disorder. Does he ever stay in a separate personality for more than a few minutes?" Dr. Newell asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes a few days. Longest has been two weeks. Unfortunately, it was Jacob I had to deal with for two weeks. Today, it's been in and out. He was Jacob for thirty minutes before we got in here, Steve for about twenty minutes, and he's been Annie for the last little while." Tony said.

"So, he has three separate personas? Interesting. Annie seems very controlling over Steve's mindset. Are all his personas so…uncaring towards Steve?"

"Yes. So, is there something we can do?"

"I can prescribe some medication. It will, in a way, trap his other personas in his head so they can't come out. He might struggle for a few weeks, but it will be okay."

"Okay. If it helps Steve, I'm okay with it."

"Okay. Just go get this filled at the pharmacy and you can take Steve, I mean, Annie, home."

Tony nodded and walked back into the small examination room to get Steve. Steve was curled in the corner, crying and muttering to himself. That was a sure sign that it was Steve and not someone else. Tony hoisted him up and took him to the car and let him cry for a while. Tony drove to the pharmacy, where he got Steve's pills and he gave one to Steve right after. Tony stopped at Steve's favorite café and got him a hot chocolate. Steve didn't perk up.

"Steve, what can I do to make you happy?" Tony asked.

"I would like to color, Tony." Steve whispered.

"Okay we'll stop and get you some coloring books. How are you feeling? Is the medicine helping?"

"Makes me feel weird."

Tony sighed and stopped at some convenience store. He picked up about thirty coloring books for Steve and they headed home.

Tony sat with Steve as he pulled out a 192 pack of Crayola crayons, a 96 pack of Crayola colored pencils, and a 24 pack of Crayola markers and started to color.


End file.
